Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Przeklęty skarb cz. 1
Ósma część mojego opowiadania. Kiedy napisałam część pierwszą, byłam przekonana, że skończy się na pięciu, sześciu. A jak się okazuje, jeszcze mi trochę do końca zostało. Teraz jestem przekonana, że dobiję do dziesiątego opowiadania. Niemniej jednak zbliżamy się coraz bliżej końca. Tym razem, przy pisaniu, włączyłam sobie „Indianego Jonesa”. Film stary, ale za to fantastyczny :). - Też żałuję, że się go nie zapytałam – powiedziała Astrid do Czkawki. Chłopiec siedział na stołku naprzeciwko przyjaciółki, która znalazła sobie siedzisko na łóżku. Obok przyszłego wodza stróżował Szczerbatek. Co z tego, że spał i tak był czujny. No, może nie za bardzo, ale jako tako to na pewno. Dobrze, niech będzie. Smoka w ogóle nie interesowało, co się działo dookoła. Trudno. Nie zawsze trzeba wszystkiego pilnować. W każdym razie cała trójka znajdowała się w pokoju syna Stoicka. Wojowniczka przyszła odwiedzić chłopca jakieś półgodziny, może czterdzieści minut temu. Z początku rozmawiali o porannych lekcjach w Akademii, prowadzonych, tego dnia, przez Śledzika. Ingerman przeprowadził długi wykład o „Warunkach lęgowych smoków wodnych”. Dla Czkawki było to w miarę ciekawe, ale co do reszty... Bliźniaki już po minucie zaczęli robić coś, czego chyba nawet oni nie umieją wytłumaczyć. To była chyba jakaś gra, do której potrzebna jest owca, smoczymiętką i gaz Zębiroga. Naprawdę lepiej nie pytać. Sączysmark zasnął i chyba do tej pory leży gdzieś pod ścianą w Akademii. Astrid starała się jakoś wysłuchać wykładu Śledzika, ale i ona po chwili zaczęła zajmować się czymś innym, a dokładniej ostrzeniem topora. Oczywiście nie tylko o porannych lekcjach rozmawiali przyjaciele. Pogadali trochę o Gronicie i tych całych poszukiwaniach artefaktów. Jednak dopiero po dłuższej wymianie zdań, doszli do tematu, który aktualnie drążyli. Dlaczego alchemik tak długo nie wracał do domu? Mowa tu oczywiście o ostatniej misji, kiedy to wraz z Longiem, udali się na poszukiwania mężczyzny. - Nie wiem dlaczego – powiedział Czkawka – ale jakiś tak głupio mi będzie, go o to zapytać. Oczywiście, zżera mnie ciekawość. Tylko jak się za to zabrać. - Kto by pomyślał, że tak trudno jest zadać jakieś głupie pytanie – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. Fakt, pytanie w stylu: „dlaczego cię tak długo nie było?”, zazwyczaj łatwo zadać. Istnieje jednak mnogość innych, trudniejszych pytań. Jak na przykład „W jaki sposób można zrozumieć bliźniaków?”, albo „Czy istnieje więcej Nocnych Furii?”. Żadne z tych pytań, w chwili obecnej oczywiście, nie męczyło przyszłego wodza. Od wielu miesięcy dręczyła go inna wątpliwość. Z niej się zwierzyć, to dopiero wyzwanie! - Wszystko gra? – zapytała Astrid. Syn Stoicka dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że odpłynął na kilka chwil. - T-tak... jasne – za jąkał się, opuszczając rękę od ust – zamyśliłem się. Dziewczyna zmierzyła przyjaciela przenikliwym spojrzeniem, jakby chciała wykryć, czy aby na pewno mówi prawdę. Chyba niczego się nie dowiedziała, bo po chwili przestała przyglądać się chłopakowi. - A tak zmieniając temat – powiedziała, prostując plecy – może urządzimy małe wyścigi. Wiesz, żeby ochłonąć od tego całego „polowania na artefakty”. - Hmm – mruknął Czkawka, podnosząc brwi – to nawet dobry pomysł. Jutro, podczas zajęć w Akademii, pogadamy na ten temat z resztą – przyszły wódz znowu zamilkł na chwilę i zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać. Może to i dobry moment. Teraz, kiedy nikt nie podsłucha. Przecież kiedyś musi się odważyć, bo jeśli tego nie zrobi będzie do końca życia żałować. Ciekawe tylko, jak on to pytanie wydusi. Poczuł coś w rodzaju kulki w gardle, jakby połknął jabłko w całości i owoc utkwiłby mu w przełyku. Nie minęło pięć sekund, a zrozumiał, że dłonie mu się pocą. Czoło też miał zresztą zlane zimnym potem. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a w uszach dzwoniło. No i oczywiście nie obyło się bez ataku mrugania. Astrid naturalnie zobaczyła, że coś jest nie tak z przyjacielem. - Co się z tobą dzieje? - zapytała, wychylając głowę do przodu. - Z-ze mną? N-nie, nie nic – jąkał się syn Stoicka, wycierając mokre, od potu, ręce o spodnie. Odetchnął głęboko i dodał – Astrid, ja mam do ciebie pytanie – dziewczyna rozłożyła ręce na znak, że chłopak może o wszystko ją spytać – M-mi, mi n-na prawdę na t-tobie z-zal... no w-wiesz i tak sobie myślałem, że... może byśmy tak... no wiesz. Znaczy się j-ja... Inaczej. Chciałbym zapytać cię, c-czy zechciałabyś z-zostać, no m-m... Możliwe, że chłopak po wielu próbach zadałby upragnione pytanie, jednak coś mu przeszkodziło. Najpierw usłyszał odgłos kroków na schodach. Ktoś zbliżał się do jego pokoju. Naraz drzwi się otwarły i stanął w nich zdyszany Śledzik. Biedak, od tej wspinaczki po schodach dostał zadyszki. Oparł ręce na kolanach i pochylił głowę. Dyszał ciężko. Podniósł jedną dłoń na znak, że za chwile będzie w stanie mówić. - Może zanim Śledzik coś powie – rzekła Astrid – zadasz to pytanie. Czkawka wyczuł nagłe uczucie gorąca w okolicach policzków. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że jego twarz przybrała odcień czerwieni. Miał zadać takie pytanie przy Ingermanie?! To byłaby, po pierwsze, sytuacje niezręczna i dla niego samego, i dla blond wojowniczki, i dla pulchnego chłopaczka. Po drugie takie pytania zadaje się tylko na osobności. Przyszły wódz przymknął oczy i odetchnął ciężko. - Ja chciałem cię zapytać, czy nie zechciałabyś... eh zjeść dzisiaj z nami obiadu. - Sądzę, że... uch, ale się zmachałem – wtrącił się Śledzik – sądzę, że na obiad domowy nie będzie dzisiaj czasu. - Dlaczego niby? – zapytała się dziewczyna. - G-gronit przyleciał – wydusił się siebie Ingerman – czeka na nas w Akademii. Kazał zabrać ze sobą jakąś broń, prowiant i inne przydatne przedmioty. To ja, to ja już pójdę – powiedział z przestrachem, patrząc na schody. Kiedy już odwrócił się na pięcie, mruknął pod nosem – teraz jeszcze Sączysmark i bliźniaki. Uch, za dużo gimnastyki jak na jeden dzień. - Ja w takim razie też już pójdę – stwierdziła Astrid – spotkamy się w Akademii. Syn Stoicka wstał z krzesła i chwycił za torbę, która wisiała na kołku przy oknie. Już miał zacząć się pakować, gdy usłyszał głos przyjaciółki za plecami. - Czkawka – odwrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Blondynka nie stała, co prawda, twarzą w twarz z przyszłym wodzem, tylko patrzyła na niego przez lewe ramię – mam nadzieję, że przy najbliższej okazji zadasz to pytanie – po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, dziewczyna opuściła pokój przyjaciela. Przyszły wódz znowu poczuł, że zaczął się rumienić. Czy ona mogła wiedzieć, o co mu chodzi? Nie, to niemożliwe. Albo? Koniec, nie nad tym teraz trzeba się głowić. Potrząsnął głową, aby wrócić do „normalności” i zaczął się pakować. Schował do torby manierkę z wodą, kilka kartek, węgiel przymocowany do kawałka drewna, krótki nożyk i koc. Nie zapomniał też o swojej tarczy. Tyle że nie schował jej oczywiście do torby. Kiedy był już gotowy, spojrzał na śpiącego smoka i podszedł do niego. - Szczerbatku – Nocna Furia otworzyła jedno oko – wstajemy. Czarny smok ziewnął i spojrzał zaspanym wzrokiem na swojego jeźdźca. Ani jednak myślał aby wstać. Zasłonił więc swój pyszczek ogonem i skrzydłami. Czkawka skrzyżował ręce, podniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Jak chcesz to sobie śpij – odwrócił się i ruszył ku drzwiom, kiedy już je otworzył, powiedział – tylko pamiętaj, że gdy spisz, to ryby uciekają. Trudno powiedzieć, czy komentarz chłopaka zrobił takie wrażenie na smoku, czy gad po prostu nie chciał, aby jego właściciel odszedł gdzieś bez niego. W każdym razie Szczerbatek nadstawił uszy i czym prędko podniósł się z ziemi. Nocna Furia pobiegła ku wyjściu i naturalnie przewróciła swojego przyjaciela. Przyszły wódz upadł na plecy i uderzył tyłem głowy o podłogę. Chłopiec syknął i przejechał sobie ręką po włosach. Ech, będzie guz. Upadek był nieprzyjemny, ale przynajmniej nie okazał się zbyt bolesny. Syn Stoicka złapał za framugę drzwi i podciągnął się ku górze. Kiedy znalazł się na dole schodów, pierwsze co zobaczył, to smoka uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha, siedzącego blisko stołu. Na widok Szczerbatka, Czkawka pokręcił głową i przymknął jedno oko. - Chodźmy żarłoku. Nocna Furia chyba nie była zbyt wesoła, że nie dostała choćby jednej małej płotki, poszła jednak posłusznie za swoim jeźdźcem. Przyszły wódz dosiadł swojego smoka i poklepał go po lewym policzku. - Lecimy do Akademii – wyszeptał chłopiec. Szczerbatek mruknął coś i po chwili napiął mięśnie. Pochylił się lekko i po chwili wzbił się w powietrze. Szybowali nisko nad wioską, bo nie było sensu, aby się wznosić ponad chmury, dla tak małego dystansu. Po niespełna trzech minutach, znaleźli się przed wejściem na dawną arenę. Śmiało przekroczyli jej progi. W środku znajdował się tylko Gronit i co ciekawe, był bez Longa. Stary alchemik wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej, od czasu ostatniego spotkania. Jego broda i czupryna znów była staranie ułożona. Siwizna zakradła się na jego krzaczaste brwi, wąsy i ogólnie cały zarost. Były to, co prawda, po prostu bardziej wyraźne przebłyski białych włosów, niemniej jednak mężczyzna wyglądał teraz o wiele starzej, niż dwa miesiące temu. Na widok Czkawki, na twarzy Gronita zagościł serdeczny uśmiech. - Witaj, mój drogi – powiedział wesoło. - Dobrze cię widzieć – przywitał się przyszły wódz – gdzie Long? – zapytał rozglądając się po Akademii. - Śledzik był tutaj – powiedział alchemik, pokazując dłonią na teren dawnej areny – kiedy przyleciałem. Poprosiłem go, aby powiadomił was, jeźdźców oczywiście, abyście przybyli tu wszyscy. Mój posłaniec nie wraca jednak zbyt długo... nie wiem dlaczego. Może nie potrafi was znaleźć, czy coś w tym guście... nieistotne. Wysłałem więc Longa, aby ten odnalazł Śledzika i w razie czego pomógł mu. Czkawka doskonale wiedział, że mogły zaistnieć problemy w przekonywaniu bliźniaków do pakowania i ogólnie ruszenia się z domu. Przyszły wódz zbierał się w sobie, bardzo chciał zapytać Gronita, dlaczego tak długo nie wracał z tej wyspy, ale jakoś nie mógł się przełamać. Alchemik zauważył, że coś męczy chłopca, więc zapytał: - Coś cię trapi? - Nie, nie – zaprzeczył syn Stoicka – to znaczy, ech... Chciałem cię zapytać... – Gronit podniósł krzaczaste brwi – dlaczego, tak naprawdę, poleciałeś na tę wyspę? Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Po chwili, jedną z nich, zaczął sobie tarmosić brodę. Wzrok miał skierowany gdzieś w stronę nieba. Potargał sobie czuprynę, po czym podrapał się w szyję. - Szukałem – odparł alchemik krótko – szukałem czegoś, co ty znalazłeś. - No błagam – wyrwało się z ust Czkawce – znowu jakieś moralizatorskie przemowy, albo rady w stylu „nie duś w sobie uczuć!”, albo „odważ się wreszcie!”. Gronit położył sobie palec na ustach. Lekko odchylił głowę do tyłu i spojrzał na przyszłego wodza, jakby ten mówił do niego coś w obcym, dla mężczyzny, języku. - Nie – powiedział powoli i spokojnie – nie o to mi chodziło – syn Stoicka zdawał się równie zawstydzony, jak alchemik zdziwiony. Brodacz uśmiechnął się delikatnie – poszukiwałem Czarnego Smoka. - Chodzi ci o... Garilbandina? – zapytał Czkawka, przymykając oczy. - Tak – odparł Gronit – kiedy jednak opowiedziałeś mi o waszym spotkaniu, zrozumiałem, że nie mam go po co szukać, bo i tak ze mną nie porozmawia – odpowiedź zdawała się nie satysfakcjonować przyszłego wodza. Alchemik postanowił więc powiedzieć coś więcej – Z tego, co powiedziałeś Garilbandin gardzi członkami mojej gildii. Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem o Czarnych Smokach? Zależy im tylko na dobrach materialnych i zaszczytach i, jak się okazuję, ufają tylko swym braciom. Nie zabił cię, ponieważ był przy tobie Szczerbatek – naraz Gronit się cały rozpromienił – uczucia mogą naprawdę zmęczyć, prawda. Przyszły wódz był już tym wszystkim zmęczony i tylko pokiwał głową. - Tak myślałem – powiedział alchemik. Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym wyszeptał, bardziej do siebie, te słowa – a może i... – zaczął czegoś z wielkim zapałem szukać w swojej torbie. Mruczał coś pod nosem, chyba nie mógł znaleźć. Po chwili powoli wyciągnął dłoń. Trzymał w niej malutki flakonik. Buteleczka był przezroczysta, podobnie jak mikstura w niej. Pokazał fiolkę Czkawce – wiesz co to? – chłopiec przecząco pokręcił głową – Jest to jeden z najmocniejszych eliksirów, jaki kiedykolwiek stworzono. Nazywany jest Decoctum ex Veritate, co można przetłumaczyć jako Wywar Prawdy. Jak się można domyślić ten, który to wypije, będzie zmuszony do mówienia prawdy. - Czyli, że nie będzie mógł kłamać – dopytał nieśmiało syn Stoicka. Alchemik pokiwał głową. Przyszły wódz nie wiedział, dlaczego mężczyzna pokazał mu ten eliksir, ale nie miał zbyt wiele czas na rozmyślania, ponieważ wkrótce do Akademii przyszedł Sączysmark i Hakokieł. Niedługo później pojawiła się Astrid z Wichurą. Jako ostatni przyszły bliźniaki, którym towarzyszył Long, oraz Śledzik ze Sztukamięs. Kiedy wszyscy już się zebrali, Gronit klasnął w dłonie. - Teraz – zaczął – gdy wszyscy już tu jesteśmy. Mogę wam wyjawić dokąd się udamy. Celem naszej wyprawy jest pewien półwysep. Przyznam szczerzę, że nie wiem, po co tam lecimy. - Co? – zapytał podirytowany Sączysmark – to dlaczego kazałeś nam tu przyjść. - Wiem, że mamy tam polecieć – odpowiedział spokojnie alchemik – ale nie wiem, czego mamy szukać. Felinor dokładnie określił, gdzie mamy się udać, ale nie powiedział czego mamy szukać. - Nie, ja już się pogubiłem – powiedział Mieczyk. - No – przytaknęła siostra – najpierw nam mówi, że nic nie wie, a potem, że wszystko wie, ale nie w całości. - W waszych ustach to naprawdę brzmi skomplikowanie – rzekł Gronit wyraźnie zmęczony – w skrócie: będąc na miejscu, dowiemy się czego poszukujemy. Rozumiecie? - chyba... – powiedział bliźniak Szpadki – chociaż z drugiej strony to... nie. Alchemik machnął ręką i powiedział: - Dowiesz się na miejscu – mężczyzna dosiadł Longa. Po chwili znowu się odezwał – przed nami długa droga i przed zmrokiem na pewno nie dolecimy. Trzymajcie się blisko mnie. I odleciał. Po chwili, w jego ślady, poszła reszta jeźdźców. Śledzik starał się lecieć, jak najbliżej Gronita. Chyba chciał o coś zapytać. Mężczyzna zobaczył, że chłopiec stara się go dogonić, więc poprosił swojego smoka, aby zwolnił. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytał, kiedy leciał już niemalże równo z Ingermanem. - Mamy ze Sztukamięs pytanie – powiedział blondyn – czy mógłbyś nam powiedzieć coś więcej na temat tej wyprawy. Alchemik głośno wydmuchał powietrze z płuc i podniósł głowę do góry, tylko po to, aby za chwilę ją opuścić i przechylić ją w stronę Śledzika. - Wątpię, abym mógł powiedzieć coś więcej – odpowiedział pulchnemu chłopaczkowi – wiem tylko, że wszystkie wskazówki i informację znajdziemy na półwyspie, na który lecimy. - Ale gdzie są te podpowiedzi i... powiedziałeś półwyspie? - Tak – odparł brodacz – lecimy na wyspę połączoną z większym kontynentem. Odwiedziłem nawet parę razy Wielki Ląd – powiedział Gronit, nie ukrywając lekkiej dumy – w końcu mieszka tam wielu moich pobratymców. Sądzę, że znajdziemy jakieś ruiny, albo jakąś grotę, w której zostały ukryte może jakieś szpargały, albo przedmioty, które pomogą nam odnaleźć Artefakt Irmora. To była długa i męcząca podróż. Dopiero gdy słońce zatopiło się w oceanie, na horyzoncie pojawił się ciemny zarys jakiegoś lądu. Jeźdźcy nie wiedzieli, czy jest duży, czy to wyspa, ani jaka roślinność pokrywa to miejsce. Jednego się jednakże domyślili – widzą przed sobą cel swojej podróży. Nareszcie! Wędrowcy zaczęli powoli zniżać lot. Jak dobrze, że smoki świetnie orientują się w ciemnościach! Zapewne gdyby nie ich wzrok, lądowanie byłoby znacznie trudniejsze. W każdym razie, po chwili podróżnicy wylądowali na plaży. Zaczęli się rozglądać, a przynajmniej starali się coś wypatrzeć w tej ciemności. Udało im się określić, że... zupełnie nic nie widzą. No, może i „nic” to lekka przesada. Dostrzegli jakieś pagórki, drzewa i skałki, ale to i tak niewiele. - Trzymajcie się blisko – powiedział alchemik – chodźcie za mną. Gronit powoli ruszył do przodu. Młodzi wikingowie i ich smoki posłusznie poszli za nim. Jakże przerażający i tajemniczy jest obcy ląd podczas rządów Nocy. Każdy cichutki szept wiatru, czy delikatny stukot łapek nocnego zwierza o glebę, pobudzał wyobraźnię wędrowców i przeobrażał go w coś odrealnionego. Serca zabiły podróżnikom głośniej, a ich marsz coraz bardziej się spowalniał. Śledzik starał się iść jak najbliżej starszego mężczyzny. Biedy, pulchny Ingerman. Mądry i dobry z niego chłopak, ale niestety brak mu odwagi w tego typu sytuacjach. Na szczęście Sztukamięs wspierała go jak tylko mogła. Blondyn wyciągnął rękę i położył ją swojemu Gronkielowi na grzbiecie. Czuł się bezpieczniej. Naraz napadło go jakieś nieprzyjemne uczucie. Zrobiło mu się zimno w okolicach karku. Śledzik zaczął głośno dyszeć ze strachu i trząść zębami. Przyspieszył krok. Nagle ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Ktoś, albo coś, znalazł się bardzo blisko jego ucha. Przerażony Ingerman usłyszał tan szept: - Teraz jesteś mój... Pulchny chłopiec krzyknął i schował się za Sztukamięs. Jeźdźcy i ich smoki niemalże równocześnie odwrócili głowy w kierunku źródła hałasu. Choć było ciemno, zobaczyli pulchnego blondynka kulącego się obok Gronkiela. W pobliżu zaś leżał, wijący się ze śmiechu Sączysmark. Nad nim sterczał Hakokieł, wpatrzony w swojego właściciela jak w obraz. Przyglądał się mu z wielką ciekawością. Ten wzrok można porównać do spojrzenia jakim Śledzik, czy Czkawka obdarza nowy gatunek smoka. Gronit zaś z niesmakiem przyglądał się tej całej scenie. - Ż-żałuj, że, że nie widziałeś s-swojej miny – wypluwał słowa, duszący ze śmiech Smark. Naraz Jorgensenowi przestało byś do śmiechu. Poczuł silny ból w okolicach prawego ramienia. Nawet po ciemku bez problemu zrozumiał, że to Astrid go uderzyła. - Za co? – zapytał, wstając z ziemi, trzymając się za prawe ramię. - Oj, za dużo, by wymieniać – powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku Gronita. Wędrowcy maszerowali przez to ciemne pustkowie jeszcze przez kilka minut. Teren zaczął się jakby podwyższać. Chyba wspinali się na jakieś wzgórze, ale na pewno niezbyt wysokie, ponieważ za chwilę znaleźli się na szczycie. Kiedy smoczy jeźdźcy zobaczyli, że Long się położył na ziemi, a obok niego przysiadł alchemik, z radością zrzucili swoje pakunki na ziemię. Nikt nie musiał tłumaczyć młodym wikingom, że w tym miejscu spędzą noc. Ogniste gady ułożyły się w kole, a obok każdego z nich leżał jeździec. Nikt nie miał siły na rozmowy, nocne pieśni, czy manierkę z wodą. Wszyscy dosłownie padli i zapadli w głęboki sen. Wędrowcy przebudzili się, ale ku ich zdziwieniu, wciąż było ciemno. Czkawka potargał sobie już poczochraną czuprynę i nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Astrid przetarła oczy, a następnie uklękła. Sączysmark na moment otworzył oczy, ale kiedy zobaczył, że słońce jeszcze nie wstało, to z jakiej racji niby on miałby wstawać? - Ty brat – zwróciła się Szpadka do bliźniaka – słyszałeś coś? Mieczyk wsparł się na knykciach i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Jak na zamówienie, rozległ się trzask. Gronit, jakże niemrawo wyglądający, bardzo szybko podniósł się ziemi i wsparty o Longa, prawdopodobnie z powodu zawrotów głowy, które zapewne powstały po zbyt szybkim powstaniu, zaczął czegoś wypatrywać. - Ej, faktycznie coś usłyszałem – powiedział uradowany blondyn. - Ciszej, na litość – skarcił ich szeptem alchemik. Teraz już wszyscy siedzieli, albo klęczeli. W absolutnym milczeniu czekali na najmniejszy ruch, albo odgłos. Choćby i mysi pisk. Z początku słyszeli szelest trawy, ale ten odgłos zaczął się nasilać. Przerodził się w jakby... chrobotanie, czy coś w tym stylu. Po niespełna minucie zrozumieli, że ten szmer, to tak naprawdę odgłos kroków. Najpierw ledwie słyszalne, a dopiero później coraz bardziej donośne. Były jakieś... nierównomierne. Na pewno idzie, albo raczej biegnie, więcej niż jedna osoba. Wkrótce dało się również usłyszeć szczęk metalu, ale nie taki jaki wydaje miecz, który uderza o drugi. Ten dźwięk powstaje gdy posiadacz takowego oręża szybko się porusza. Podróżnicy bali się wykonać choćby najmniejszy ruch i wydać najcichszy jęk. Nocni biegacze byli już coraz bliżej obozowiska smoczych jeźdźców. Jakieś ciemne sylwetki biegły mniej więcej dziesięć metrów od miejsca odpoczynku wędrowców. Było ich... może ze czterech, albo pięciu. Jeden biegł na przedzie, a każdy krok stawiał coraz wolniej. Chyba był zmęczony. Trzech, lub czterech biegło za nim. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, aby określić, że był to pościg. Chociaż wciąż było ciemno, można było, mniej więcej, wypatrzeć w co są odziani ci ludzie. Te na przodzie był ubrany w jakieś łachmany, a blisko przy piersi dzierżył niewielkie zawiniątko. Tamci z tyłu nosili kolczugi pod spodem, na które zarzucone mieli czerwone tuniki. Mieli również na sobie złote napierśniki i naramienniki, jakby koszulka kolcza małą stanowiła ochronę... Chodzili w ciemnych butach do kolan, w które wpuszczone były czarne nogawice. W dłoniach trzymali obnażone miecze. Rozum podpowiada, aby siedzieć cicho i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Fakt, Śledzik był za tym pomysłem, ale pozostali. No właśnie, pozostali. Czkawka i Szczerbatek podeszli do Gronita i jego smoka. Alchemik nie spojrzał na nich, tylko gestem ręki rozkazał, aby i reszta do niego przyszła. Chyba pierwszy raz wszyscy, z taką ufnością i pokorą, posłuchali starszego mężczyzny. - Może byśmy tak wybiegli i ich wykończyli – zaproponował Sączysmark. - Dwa gramy odwagi, sześć gram głupoty – szepnął Gronit i zamilkł. Można by pomyśleć, że jeździec Longa faktycznie chciał poczekać na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Takie przynajmniej można było mieć podejrzenia. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło, gdy człowiek, który biegł jako pierwszy, bezruchu upadł na twarz. Jeden z goniących schował miecz do pochwy i gestem ręki kazał dwóm swoim ludziom, przeszukać leżącego na ziemi. - Zostawcie go – powiedział alchemik, podchodząc bliżej miejsca zdarzenia. - Ap ropo sześciu gram głupoty – szepnęła Astrid do przyszłego wodza. Chyba nie trudno pojąć, że tamci nie wzięli jego rozkazu na poważnie. Z gardeł tej czwórki ludzi wydostał się głuchy śmiech. W międzyczasie wszyscy wyciągnęli, lub podnieśli wyżej swoje miecze. Po chwili zaczęli się zbliżać się do Gronita. Przecież, z jakiej racji, po zęby uzbrojeni ludzie mieliby bać się jakiegoś starca? W każdym razie tak im się zdawało. Ich pewny chód naraz zmienił się w nerwowe podrygiwanie. Uśmiech zszedł im z twarzy i przemienił się w wyraz czystego strachu. Wyglądali jakby zobaczyli duch, albo raczej smoka. Long stał za alchemikiem i groźnie patrzył na oprawców. Tamci jednak nie uciekali, wręcz przeciwnie, szykowali się do walki. Smok Umysłu pochylił więc łeb i ryknął donośnie. Dopiero teraz ci ludzie zrozumieli, że nie mają szans z tym gadem. Postanowili ratować się ucieczką. Long dumie podniósł głowę i z wyższością spojrzał na uciekających w popłochu ludzi. Kiedy tamci byli już daleko, smoczy jeźdźcy podeszli do leżącego na brzuchu człowieka. Okazał się on być starym mężczyzną. Na głowie niemalże nie miał już włosów, a te, które się jeszcze ostały, były zupełnie siwe. Oczy miał zamknięte. Był martwy. A przynajmniej tak się zdawało... Wciąż, kurczowo przy piersi, trzymał niewielkie zawiniątko. Sączysmark bez chwili zastanowienia wyciągnął rękę, aby zabrać pakunek. Naraz stary człowiek złapał go za dłoń. Chłopak szeroko otworzył oczy i starał się uwolnić z uścisku starca. Niestety bez skutku. Nestor podniósł głowę i spojrzał bladoniebieskimi oczami w twarz zdumiałego Jorgensona. Na przemian otwierał i zamykał oczy, aby po chwili powiedzieć słabym głosem: - Dla oczu Wybrańca. Takie były jego ostatnie słowa. Skonał. Teraz Smark, już bezproblemowo, wyciągnął swoją rękę. Chłopiec sięgnął po pakunek, trzymany starca. Tym razem obyło się bez „łapanki”. Zawiniątko było małe. Wdawać by się mogło puste, ale z łatwością można było wyczuć, że w środku jest jakiś przedmiot. Czkawka, Śledzik i oczywiście ich smoki zbliżyli się, do oglądającego pakunek Sączysmarka. Chłopak, jak oparzony, gwałtownie się cofnął. - Z dala od mojego skarbu – wycedził – słyszeliście, co staruszek powiedział? „Dla oczu Wybrańca”. - A ty jesteś święcie przekonany, że to o tobie mowa – powiedziała Astrid zmęczonym głosem. Zmęczonym, bo miała już dosyć wybryków Jorgensona, czy zmęczonym, bo po prostu chciało jej się spać? Trudno powiedzieć. - No, a o kim innym – zapytał zdziwiony Smark – na pewno nie miał na myśli pana kuternogi, czy pana „boję się nawet własnej poduszki”, a ich – tu wskazał na bliźniaki – to już na pewno nie miał na myśli. - A nie przyszło ci do głowy... – zaczęła wojowniczka, ale nie skończyła, ponieważ Gronit szybkim, zamaszystym ruchem ręki wyrwał pakunek synowi Podłosmarka. - Ej – awanturował się chłopiec – to moje, ja to dos... - Proszę cię zamilcz – powiedział stanowczo alchemik – idź popilnuj bliźniaków, aby ci nie wysadzili całego świata. - To nawet dobry pomysł. Nie, siostra – szepnął Mieczyk, pukając bliźniaczkę łokciem. - Teraz potrzebujemy tylko dobrego planu... – rzekła uradowana Szpadka. Stuknęła się z bratem hełmami, po czym obaj udali się w kierunku obozowiska. Za nimi poczłapał zmęczony całym dniem Jot i Wym. Wkrótce, z okolic obozu, dało się usłyszeć jak rodzeństwo prowadzi jakąś ożywioną dyskusję. Reszta podróżników nawet nie chciała ich podsłuchiwać. Gronit rozwiązał sznurek, którym był zawiązany pakunek. Odwrócił go do góry nogami, w celu wysypania jego zawartości nas swoją rękę. Long z uwagą obserwował poczynania swojego pana, podobnie zresztą jak Astrid, Śledzi i Czkawka. Sączysmark stał z boku, wściekły, że ktoś odważył się odebrać jego własność. Wkrótce z woreczka wyleciały dwie rzeczy. Jedną z nich był jakiś pergamin, oczywiście nie do odczytania w takiej ciemnicy, drugim przedmiotem był jakiś metalowy obiekt. Był on w kształcie pięcioramiennej gwiazdy, z czego jedno z tych ramion było znacznie dłuższe od reszty. - Co to jest? – zapytał Ingerman. - Nie wiem – odparł alchemik, oglądając przedmioty – chodźmy lepiej spać. W takim stanie nic nie wymyślimy. Idźcie spać, ja muszę coś zrobić. Trójka przyjaciół postanowiła posłuchać Gronita. Tylko Czkawka i Szczerbatek nie ruszyli się z miejsca. Chłopiec nie chciał go zostawić samego z problemem. Long zaczął kopać dziurę w ziemi, w odległości mniej więcej siedmiu metrów od przyszłego wodza. Alchemik wyciągnął ze swojej torby jakiś specyfik, którym pokrył ciało martwego starca. Kiedy jego smok skończył już ryć w ziemi, przywołał go do siebie. Smok Umysłu podniósł zmarłego i przeniósł jego ciało do dołu. Gronit stanął nad jego mogiłą i zaczął mówić jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Przyszły wódz zrozumiał nagle, że ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się. Obok niego stała Astrid. - Chodź ze mną do obozu – wyszeptała – wiem, że nie lubisz kiedy dookoła dzieje się coś niezrozumiałego, ale jest środek nocy. Chodź spać. Chłopiec odetchnął i pogłaskał Szczerbatka po nosie. Smok zamruczał coś i delikatnie pchnął swojego pana głową. Syn Stoicka bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do obozowiska. Jego Nocna Furia położyła się blisko Wichury. Czkawka usiadł oczywiście obok swojego smoka, podobnie jak i jego blond przyjaciółka. Szczerbatek czule okrył swojego pana skrzydłem. Astrid znalazła sobie miejsce przy swojej smoczycy. Ponieważ dziewczyna znalazła się bardzo blisko przyszłego wodza, chłopiec postanowił nawiązać rozmowę. - Astrid – wyszeptał na tyle cicho, aby tylko ona mogła go usłyszeć – ja chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. - Mów, więc szybko, bo chcę spać – odparła szeptem wojowniczka. - J-ja chciałem ci powiedzieć, że, że... – już miał zapytać, gdy brakło mu odwagi. Do głowy przyszły mu te wszystkie wspólne chwile i romantyczne wyskoki. A co jeśli te wszystkie pocałunki były efektem działania chwili? W sumie można by je tak interpretować. W końcu wszystkie trzy zdarzyły się w albo bardzo wesołych, albo przykrych momentach. Na pocieszenie, albo na okazanie radości. Z jakiej racji miałby ryzykować? Chłopiec odetchnął głośno i dokończył swoją wypowiedź – chciałem ci powiedzieć, że życzę ci dobrej nocy. - Dobranoc – odparła cicho dziewczyna i zamknęła oczy. Pierwszy wstał Gronit. Ku uciesze wszystkich, przygotował on śniadanie i dla jeźdźców i dla smoków. Wędrowcy posili się, teraz byli gotowi do wszystkiego, no prawie wszystkiego. - Ja i Szpadka – powiedział Mieczyk – obmyśliliśmy plan doskonały. - No, pełen szkiców i takich tam – dodała siostra – ale i tak najlepszy jest koniec. - Wielka, totalna, zabójcza i piękna, potężna, ostateczna POŻOGA – rzekli jednocześnie bliźniaki. - Z pewnych oczywistych przyczyn – odezwał się po chwili namysłu Śledzik – wolałbym zająć się tymi tajemniczymi przedmiotami, które zdobyliśmy w nocy, niż waszym planem podboju całego świata. Rodzeństwo tylko wzruszyło ramionami i zaczęło rysować jakieś szlaczki patykiem na mokrym, od rosy, piasku. Alchemik po cichu zgodził się z Ingermanem i zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie, aby po chwili wyciągnąć owe rzeczy, które wcześniej ponownie umieścił w woreczku. Teraz jeźdźcy mogli dokładnie obejrzeć tą gwiazdę. Jak się okazało była ona metalowa, czyli oczywiście koloru szarego. Tylko to dłuższe ramię miało złotawą barwę. Poza tym nie było w niej nic niezwykłego, albo przynajmniej nie było to widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Drugim przedmiotem był oczywiście pergamin, zapisany po brzegi. Na szczęście pismo okazało bardzo staranne i czyste. Na nieszczęście był to jakiś dziwny język. Były to jakieś zwykłe litery, ale wydawały się jakieś... dziwne. Niby bardzo podobne do tych znanych wędrowcom, ale coś było nie tak. Może brakowała jakiś słów? Nie, to nie to. A może to jakiś szyfr? Gronit zmarszczył brwi i zaczął dokładnie oglądać papier ze wszystkich stron. Odwracał go, kręcił nim, podnosił do góry i przybliżał do swojej twarzy. Żadnych rezultatów. Tylko na czole starszego mężczyzny pojawiło się zdecydowanie za dużo zmarszczek. - Mogę zobaczyć? – zapytał nieśmiało Czkawka. Alchemik bezceremonialnie wręczył mu pergamin. Ten manuskrypt na pewno nie był przeklęty, ale i tak Gronit poczuł pewną ulgę, gdy oddał go przyszłemu wodzowi. Teraz to chłopiec zaczął się marszczyć i nic dziwnego. Jak się okazało, to nie była prosta zagadka. Szczerbatek zaczął zerkać swojemu panu przez ramię i on również zaczął próbować rozwiązać łamigłówkę. Niestety, bez skutku. Naraz syn Stoicka wyuczył jakieś ciepło w okolicach lewego policzka. Oczywiście czym prędzej odwrócił się w tą stronę. Jak się okazało, ciepło biło od Astrid, która przybliżyła się do przyjaciela, aby zerknąć na tajemniczy pergamin. Chłopiec zamknął na moment oczy i powiedział coś bez słów. Ten, kto umie czytać z ruchu warg, bezproblemowo stwierdziłby, że Czkawka wyrzekł takie słowa „Odynie, pomóż mi!”. Nikt z obecnych nie posiadał jednak takiej umiejętności i nie mógł tego stwierdzić. Long mógł oczywiście prześwietlić jego myśli, tyle że był teraz zajęty czymś innym. Chyba tylko alchemik zauważył, że źrenice Smoka Umysłu momentalnie zniknęły, a gałki oczne przybrały jasnoniebieski kolor. Pierwszy lepszy wiking na pewno przeraziłby się takim widokiem, ale na szczęście nikt taki nie spoglądał teraz na niebieskofioletowego smoka. Czas powoli mijał na próbie rozwiązania zagadki manuskryptu. Każda sekunda była cenna. Przecież pomysł zazwyczaj wpada nagle do głowy i równie szybko z niej wypada. Niestety, żadna genialna idea nie przyszła nikomu do głowy. Taka sytuacja chyba najbardziej nudziła Sączysmarka, który rzucał kamieniami w głaz, który znajdował się mniej więcej piętnaście metrów od niego. Niektóre kamyczki przelatywały nad nim, inne odbijały się od niego. W każdym razie jego działania nic nie zniszczyły, ani zbudowały, więc wychodził na niczym. Po pewnym czasie Jorgensona znudziła ta czynność i wrócił do obozowiska. Tam bezceremonialnie zabrał Czkawce tarcze. Jej posiadacz nawet tego nie zauważył, ponieważ cały czas był zajęty próbą rozpracowania pergaminu. Chłopak zaczął w niej, z początku przyglądać się odbiciu swojej twarzy, a potem zaczął podziwiać swoje mięśnie. - Co ty robisz? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem Gronit. - No jak to co? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie wyraźnie urażony Smark – podziwiam się. - No tak... – powiedział bardzo wolno alchemik. Mężczyzna zaczął gładzić swoją brodę i cały czas szeptał jakieś słowo, albo nawet całe zdania pod nosem. Jak zawsze spokojny i łagodny, jeździec Longa gwałtownie podniósł się z ziemi. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, wyglądał trochę jakby oszalał. Spojrzał tymi swoimi, teraz, ogromnymi oczyma na młodych wikingów i niemalże krzyknął – lustro! Gronit podszedł do Sączysmarka i wyrwał mu tarczę z gronkielowego żelaza, po chwili już był przy Śledziku i odbierał mu manuskrypt, bowiem to Ingerman teraz go trzymał. Alchemik trzymał teraz pergamin przed tarczą. Mężczyzna nie patrzył się jednak nie na rękopis, tylko w środek trzymanego dzieła Czkawki. Po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin, na twarzy Gronita pojawił się uśmiech. - Pismo lustrzane, sprytnie – uradował się alchemik. - Czym jest pismo lustrzane? – zapytał zafrapowany Śledzik. - Jest to rodzaj zapisu – odparł mężczyzna – tylko patrząc w lustro, albo tarczę wody można odczytać taką wiadomość. Bardzo, bardzo sprytnie. - Pff... gdybyście dali mi ten papier – naburmuszył się Sączysmark – sam bym na to wpadł. W końcu to ja chwyciłem za tarczę... - Oszczędzaj oddech – wciął mu się alchemik – bo może ci się jeszcze kiedyś przydać. A teraz – powiedział po chwili namysłu – pozwólcie, że odczytam wiadomość – faktycznie, Gronit zaczął ją odcyfrowywać, ale nie minęła minuta i zaczął marszczyć brwi. Poruszał ustami, ale nie wychodził z nich żaden dźwięk. Po pewnym czasie skończył ten niemy monolog i tylko wpatrywał się w odbicie manuskryptu – ta wiadomość – powiedział do młodych wikingów, nie spuszczając wzroku z tarczy – jest zapisana w języku, którym posługiwano się przed Bitwą Potęg. - Jaką bitwą? – wtrąciła się Astrid. - Bitwą Potęg – powtórzył spokojnie alchemik – to bardzo ważne wydarzenie dla moich braci, tak ważne, że liczymy od niego czas. Zgodnie z naszym kalendarzem jest teraz 18 khardamana roku 863. Jeśli o samą batalię chodzi, to w skrócie: mniej więcej dziewięćset lat temu, na jakiejś nie znanej z lokalizacji wyspie, znajdowała się potężna świątynia. Jak na razie nie wiadomo dokładnie, kto ją zamieszkiwał, ale wiemy kim byli ci ludzie. Podobnie jak Nagur, potrafili czarować, ale, aby uzyskać te umiejętności, nie spożywali smoczej krwi. Oczywiście wielu chciało poznać ten sekret, lub raczej brutalnie go wykraść. Ci fanatycy utworzyli sojusz i ruszyli przeciwko Uczonym. Nie będę wam opowiadał całej walki, tylko przejdę do końca... nie musiałeś aż tak dosadnie pokazywać swojego zadowolenia panie Jorgenson. Wróćmy jednak do bitwy. Uczeni zrozumieli, że nie mogą pozwolić na przejęcie świątyni i postanowili położyć jej kres. Skumulowali swą moc i posłali całą wyspę pod wodę. Ocean pochłonął agresorów, Świątynie i samych mędrców. - To chyba nie było zbyt mądre posunięcie – stwierdziła wojowniczka. - Trudno to określić, jeśli się nie znalazło w takiej sytuacji – powiedział Gronit – Według legend Uczeni nadal żyją, tyle że w wielkim podwodnym królestwie. Ja, co prawda, za bardzo w to nie wierzę, ale kto wie, jakie dziwy kryje świat. - To była taka mała dywersyjka – zakomunikował Czkawka – ale wróćmy może do tematu i powiedz nam coś więcej o tym języku. - Tak, tak oczywiście – rzekł alchemik, głaszcząc się po bokobrodach – zła wiadomość jest taka, że nie znam tego języka... ale jest i dobra wiadomość – dodał pośpiesznie – znam kogoś, kto posługuje się tym językiem. Ba! Co więcej, mieszka jakąś godzinę drogi stąd. - W takim razie chodźmy do niego czym prędz... ej, chwila – przerwał sam sobie wypowiedź Śledzik – gdzie Sączysmark i Hakokieł? Po tych słowach, jeźdźcy rozejrzeli się uważnie dookoła i faktycznie, nigdzie nie ujrzeli ani Smarka, ani jego wierzchowca. Naraz usłyszeli ryk i jakiś krzyk, z którego po chwili powstały słowa: - Sączy, sączy, smark, smark, smark – Jorgenson przeleciał, na swoim smoku, tuż nad głowami swoich towarzyszy. O dziwo, smok posłuchał swojego właściciela i zatrzymał się w pobliżu reszty podróżników. Oczywiście wciąż znajdywali się jakieś dwa metry nad ziemią – na co jeszcze czekacie, ruszamy! – powiedział do reszty. - A co ty taki „hop siup”? – zaśmiał się Gronit. - Widzisz staruszku – zwrócił się syn Podłosmarka do alchemika – zawsze to ty jako pierwszy raz wsiadasz na smoka, a tym razem cię prześcignąłem. I jak? Głupio ci? Mężczyzna tylko przymknął jedno oko i z uśmiechem zaczął kręcić głową. Z tą że miną wskoczył na Longa i wzbił się na tylko kilka stóp nad ziemię. - Ten człowiek mieszka na północ stąd. Wsiadajcie na smoki. Panie Jorgenson – zwrócił się do Smarka, widząc, że ten już kieruje swojego smoka w określonym kierunku – ja poprowadzę. - To jak Szczerbatku – powiedział Czkawka, patrząc na Nocną Furię – lecimy. Na pyszczku czarnego smoka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, zgiął przednie łapy, przez co jego łeb znalazł się nisko nad ziemią. Przyszły wódz wskoczył na grzbiet swego podniebnego wierzchowca. Nie minęło pięć sekund i Astrid znalazła się na Wichurze, a Śledzik na Sztukamięs. W swoich siodłach usiadły również bliźniaki. Gronit, widząc taki stan rzeczy, szepnął coś do Longa. Smok okręcił się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni w prawo i zaczął lecieć w tym kierunku. Za nim posłusznie ruszyła reszta wędrowców. Teraz, kiedy było widno, można było lepiej poznać miejsce, w którym znaleźli się podróżnicy. Półwysep pokrywały, przede wszystkim, drzewa iglaste i niskie krzewy. W skrócie, roślinność była bardziej zubożała niż ta na Berk, ale i tak bogatsza od tej z wysp na północy. Temperatura niewiele wzrosła przez te kilka godzin. Może i nie było bardzo zimno, ale dostatecznie, aby narzekać na brak ciepłych ubrań. Nie było tu żadnych ścieżek, ani wiosek. Nawet zamieszkanych jaskiń. Absolutnie żadnych śladów obecności człowieka. - Ktoś tu w ogóle mieszka? – zapytał Czkawka alchemika. - Tak, oczywiście, że tak – odparł mężczyzna – żyje tu wiele różnych ludów, ale nie znajdziesz ich, jeśli oni tego nie zechcą. Są tu też różne wioski i osady, ale ludzie stawiają je zazwyczaj blisko źródło wody. Zwierzyny, ani smoków też tu nie brak, a mówiąc o smokach, mam na myśli, w większości, nie znane wam gatunki. - Powiesz coś więcej o tych smokach? – zapytał Śledzik z błyszczącymi oczyma. - Według klasyfikacji stworzonej przez nas (alchemików) żyją tu na przykład Smoki Kryształowe i Szmaragdowe, to te z tych rzadszych gatunków. Z bardziej popularnych można tu znaleźć Smoki Burz i Smoki Ogniste. Kolczastych jest tu mało. Najliczniejszą grupę stanowią Smoki Ziemi. - Kiedy powiedziałeś „Smoki Burz”– powiedział syn Stoicka – od razu pomyślałem o Wandersmoku. - Jeśli przez Wandersmoka – odezwał się ponownie starszy mężczyzna – rozumiesz, zazwyczaj, fioletowego gada większego od Nocnej Furii, umiejącego przywoływać burzę i ciskającego piorunami, to masz na myśli jednego z przedstawicieli Smoków Burz. Zazwyczaj, ten gatunek, posiada niebiesko-czarnych reprezentantów, ale ten jest wyjątkiem. - Czyli jest możliwym – przełknął ślinę Ingerman – że możemy spotkać całą gromadę głodnych Wandersmoków – przez ton głosu swojego jeźdźca, Sztukamięs drgnęła i szerzej otworzyła oczy – ja też się boję Księżnisia – powiedział Śledzik do swojej smoczycy. - Ha, jak tylko pojawi się tu jakiś Wandertchórz – przechwalał się Sączysmark – to prawdziwi wojownicy, czyli ja i Hakokieł się nim zajmiemy. A zrobimy to wszystko dla damy mojego serca – po ostatnich słowach, Jorgenson posłał uśmiech i zalotne spojrzenie do blond wojowniczki. - Powiedz, że niedługo dolecimy, bo chcę go walnąć – zwróciła się Astrid do alchemika. - Twoje życzenie zostało wysłuchane – uśmiechnął się Gronit – spójrzcie tam – na horyzoncie pojawiła się niewielka drewniana chatka – tam mieszka mój znajomy. - Zapomniałeś nam powiedzieć, jak on się nazywa – stwierdziła właścicielka Wichury. - Nie wyznałem wam jego imienia i nie zamierzam tego zrobić – zakomunikował krótko alchemik. - Dlaczego? – zapytała Astrid podejrzliwie. - Powiedzmy, że... on po prostu sobie tego nie życzy – odparł mężczyzna. To jego głosu sugerował, że czas zakończyć rozmowę. Dodał jednak po chwili – woli jak się go nazywa po prostu Pustelnikiem. Po upływie kilku chwil, jeźdźcy stali już pod drewnianym domkiem. Nie był on tak solidny, ani bogato ozdobiony, jak te na Berk. Co więcej, zdawało się, że mógłby, w każdej chwili, rozpaść się i ponownie stać się tylko kupą desek i słomy (dach był bowiem słomiany). Przed budynkiem stała ławeczka, która była... niespodzianka! Z drewna! Gronit delikatnie zszedł z Longa i powoli podszedł do drzwi domu. Szedł tak wolno, jakby bał się, że zbyt gwałtowny ruch, doprowadziłby do zniszczenia budynku. Z wyczuciem zapukał trzykrotnie do zjedzonych przez korniki drzwi. Z początku odpowiedziała mu tylko głucha cisza. Dopiero po kilku chwilach, z wnętrza domu, zaczął dochodzić jakiś dźwięk. Wkrótce zapanowała cisza, tylko po to, aby chwilę rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi. Stanął w niech starszy, albo raczej bardzo stary, mężczyzna. Na głowie, miał nierównomiernie rosnące, kępki siwych włosów. Z tyłu głowy miał ich zdecydowanie więcej, ale i tak mizernie to wyglądało. Trochę, jakby niedawno wrócił z wizyty u szalonego golibrody. Brodę miał niezadbaną, potarganą i oczywiście mlecznobiałą. Wąsów nie miał. Patrzył się na smoczych jeźdźców, jakby nigdy ludzi na oczy nie widział. W jego spojrzeniu była i nutka strachu, i nutka szaleństwa. Chyba długo mieszkał już w tej samotni. Po kolei obejrzał każdego z przybyszy, aby po chwili zwrócić wzrok na Gronita. Tu zatrzymał swoje spojrzenia. - Dawno cię tu nie było, przyjacielu – głos miał ochrypły i pełen starczego zmęczenia. Wyraźnie podkreślił ostatnie słowo, co więcej wypowiedział je wręcz ironicznie. Jakby to wcale nie była prawda – nigdy nie przychodzisz z wizytą towarzyską. Powiedz, co cię do mnie sprowadza? - Tajemnica – odpowiedział krótko alchemik. Pustelnik obdarzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, po czym podniósł to, co mu pozostało z brwi. - W takim razie zapraszam do środka. Smoki – powiedział, patrząc na ogniste gady – niech zostano na zewnątrz. Szczerbatek warknął cicho. Jego pan uklęknął przy nim i zaczął uspokajać. Nocna Furia wciąż była podenerwowana, ale pozwoliła oddalić się swojemu właścicielowi. Wnętrze domu Pustelnika spełniło wymagania podróżników – w środku było brudno, wszędzie były książki, a przy suficie wisiały suszone zioła. Niektóre wspaniale pachniały, inne wręcz przeciwnie, a jeszcze inne nie wydzielały żadnego zapachu, albo wydzielały, tylko bardzo delikatny. Za łóżko starcowi służyła góra słomy, a za okrycie stary koc ze skóry jakiegoś zwierzaka. Oto cały dobytek staruszka. Nie! Wróć! W izbie był jeszcze kulawy stół. Zamiast jednej nogi miał stertę starych ksiąg. - A teraz – zaskrzeczał Pustelnik – powiedz, w czym mogę pomóc? Młodzi wikingowie ewidentnie nie ufali staremu człowiekowi, w przeciwieństwie do Gronita, który wyciągnął z torby zaszyfrowaną wiadomość. Wręczył ją starcowi. Ten łapczywie za nią chwycił i przyciągnął do swojej twarzy. Naraz jego źrenice się rozszerzyły, a twarz wykrzywiła się w paskudnym grymasie. - Skąd to masz? – zapytał groźnie i powoli. - Odnalazłem w niecodziennych okolicznościach – odparł alchemik. Siwy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, przy czym pokazał niekompletne uzębienie. - Jak zawsze strasznie elokwentny – zadrwił – widzę, że w ogóle się nie zmieniłeś, a wnioskuję to nie tylko z twojego zamiłowania do wyczerpujących wypowiedzi. Wciąż uganiasz się za artefaktami. A myślałem, że dostałeś już nauczkę. Gronit zmarszczył brwi i potarmosił kasztanową brodę. - Wszystkie relikty oddaję Najwyższej Radzie. - Wszystkie? – uśmiechnął się koszmarnie Pustelnik. Jeźdźcy czuli się bardzo niekomfortowo przez tą rozmowę. Nawet bliźniaki nie wiedzieli co zrobić. - Tamta historia – powiedział alchemik, wciąż gładząc swoją brodę – zdarzyła się dawno, byłem wtedy głupi i niedoświadczony. - No właśnie – zatryumfował starzec – to było tak dawno. Ile to już? Trzysta lat? - Trzysta dwadzieścia trzy – rzekł spokojnie Gronit. Chwila moment. Trzysta dwadzieścia lat? Fakt, powiedział kiedyś Czkawce, że nigdy nie uwierzy, jak mu powie, ile ma lat. Ale żeby miał ich aż tyle? To przecież niemożliwe. I tu nie chodzi o to, że coś tu nie gra. Przecież przeżyć tyle lat... to po prostu praktycznie niewykonalne. Jakim cudem? - Nie mówmy już o klątwie – przerwał ciszę alchemik – powiedz, co wyczytałeś z manuskryptu. - Pozwólcie, że po prostu odczytam jego treść – odezwał się Pustelnik, już bez uśmiechu – uwaga, czytam „W Dolinie Półksiężyca odnajdź wejście, które tylko gwiazda otworzy. Ścieżką niewinnych wyrusz, bo zdrajców i szubrawców marny czeka los. Korytarz dobry bogobojny człek odnajdzie, lecz dalej odwagi trzeba. Śmiałka trzy próby czekają. Pokonaj zrodzonego z ognia, przechytrz najsprytniejszego i zniszcz niezniszczalnego. Idź dalej, a znajdziesz skarb, który jest darem i klątwą.” koniec. - Skarb klątwa, już się nie mogę doczekać – zacierał ręce uradowany Mieczyk – a ty siostra? - Może przydać nam się do naszego planu – dodała Szpadka. - Już się nie mogę doczekać – cieszył się brat. - Domyślasz się może, co to za skarb – zapytał się alchemika Czkawka. Udawał, że nie nie słyszy bliźniaków i ich planów podboju całego świata. - Hmm... – zamyślił się Gronit - „który jest darem i klątwą” – te słowa powiedział bardziej do siebie, dopiero następne skierował do przyszłego wodza – sądzę, że może to być jakaś potężna broń, albo po prostu pradawny skarb... tylko, że wtedy nie byłoby to dzieło Irmora. W związku z czym obstawiałbym, jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, broń, albo coś pozornie nieszkodliwego, a mimo to nasiąknięte Mocą. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, Pustelnik zaśmiał się ochryple, co spowodowało, że wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. - W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś – powtórzył się starzec. - W każdym razie – teraz to alchemik udawał, że nie słyszy, co prawda nie bliźniaków, tylko starucha – my będziemy już iść. - Tak – powiedział Pustelnik nagle poważniejąc – tak, powinniście już iść. Gronit położył lewą dłoń na łopatce Sączysmark, a prawą na łopatce Astrid. Dlaczego akurat na nich oparł swe ręce? Ponieważ stali obok niego. W każdym razie zaczął na nich delikatnie napierać, tak, aby zrozumieli, że mają odwrócić się w stronę drzwi. Wkrótce wszyscy wyszli na dwór... no prawie wszyscy. Kiedy alchemik stanął w drzwiach, starzec zatrzymał go tymi słowy. - W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś. Alchemik zatrzymał się na chwilę. Starał się zachować spokój, ale Pustelnik ewidentnie wytrącił go z równowagi. Staruch, co prawda, nie widział wyrazu twarzy brodacza, ale domyślał się, że wyraża ona zdenerwowanie. Gronit wbił palce w spróchniałe deski, które stanowiły framugę drzwi. Niedługo później poluzował uścisk i wyszedł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami. Wystarczyło, że Long spojrzał na swojego jeźdźca i już wiedział, co go trapi. Podszedł więc do niego i trącił łbem jego głowę. - Panie – szepnął cicho – nie ma się po co zamartwiać. Alchemik uśmiechnął się lekko i położył mu dłoń na nosie. - Dziękuję – powiedział i opuścił rękę. - No to mamy problem – stwierdził Sączysmark. Zdanie było trochę wyrwane z kontekstu, więc wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopaka. Jorgenson załamał ręce, jakby powiedział coś oczywistego. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością i dodał – wiemy niby, że mamy znaleźć jakąś Dolinę Półksiężyca, ale nie wiemy, gdzie ona jest. - Tego bym nie powiedział – zakomunikował Gronit – Dolina Półksiężyca rozciąga się kilka mil na zachód stąd. Na smokach, ta podróż zajmie nam jakieś pół godziny. - W takim razie lećmy – powiedział Czkawka, wsiadając na Szczerbatka. - Ej no – wyraził swoje oburzenie Mieczyk – to nie fair. - Co? – zapytała się Astrid – pytam, chodź chyba nie chcę poznać odpowiedzi. - Zawsze to Gronit wsiada pierwszy na smoka, jednak dzisiaj przebił go wcześniej Sączysmark, a teraz Czkawka – tłumaczył bliźniak – ja nigdy nie mam szans wygrać, bo dzielę smoka z siostrą, czyli, aby zwyciężyć musimy go jednocześnie dosiąść, a to przecież niemożliwe. - Jesteś stuknięty – stwierdziła Szpadka. Mieczyka zdenerwowała ta obelga, więc rzucił się na bliźniaczkę. Chyba nie trzeba mówić, że między rodzeństwem doszło do bójki. Kiedy już się ogarnęli mogli tylko jedno – zdobyć honorowe ostatnie miejsce. Ostatnie, ponieważ wszyscy byli już na grzbietach swoich smoków. - Widzisz – zdenerwował się brat – twoja wina. Po tych słowach urażony Mieczyk wskoczył na Wyma. Szpadka natomiast weszła na swoją głowę Zębiroga. - Dobrze, lećcie za mną – powiedział alchemik – tylko proszę. Bez szaleństw. Wkrótce wszyscy byli już w powietrzu. Lecieli znowu nisko nad ziemią, a dokładniej na wysokości koron najwyższych drzew. Oczywiście najwyższych drzew, które rosły na tym półwyspie. Według wysokości słońca było mniej więcej południe. Wcześniej, to miejsce, zdawało się bezludne, dopiero teraz młodzi wikingowie zrozumieli w jak wielkim byli błędzie. Przelecieli oni nad dość sporą polanką, przez którą przepływał wąski strumień, ale to nie on przykuł uwagę wędrowców. Na łące znajdowało się kilka smoków, tyle że nie były to ani Zębirogi, ani Zębacze. Te gady, wielkością, przypominały Ponocniki, ale wyglądem zupełnie nie. Ich jasnozielone ciała, długie szyje i potężne łapy uzbrojone w ogromne pazury wspaniale kontrastowały kolorystycznie z ciemnozielonymi łbami. Wyglądały trochę jakby miały hełmy... Czkawka przez chwilę patrzył na te smoki, aby po chwili, dosłownie, wybałuszyć na nie oczy. Przecież skądś je znał. Gwałtownie podniósł głowę i krzyknął do Gronita. - Wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy trafiłem do twojej wieży... - Stanąłeś oko w oko z takim samym smokiem – dokończył z uśmiechem alchemik – zgadza się. Te gady – dodał po chwili – nazywamy Smokami Szmaragdowymi. Ta nazwa wzięła się z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze ich łuski są tegoż koloru, po drugie ich skóra jest bardzo twarda. - Będzie trzeba je wpisać do księgi – powiedział uradowany Śledzik. Wkrótce na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem dodał – będziemy musieli im wymyślić gatunek, określić ilość ich splunięć, sprawdzić rozpiętość skrzydeł i możliwość tresury, rodzaj ognia... - Tak, tak bardzo ciekawe – rzekł ironicznie Sączysmark – ale zachowaj ten wykład dla kogoś, kogo to interesuje. Sztukamięs groźnie, na swoje standardy, spojrzała na Jorgensona. Ingerman położył jej dłoń w okolicach nosa i powiedział bardzo łagodnie: - Nie zawracaj sobie nim głowy, Sztusia. Nie warto. Gronkiel prychnął cicho i przyspieszył lot. W ten sposób chciał chyba jakoś urazić Smarka, choć ten zapewne tego tak nie odczytał. Powoli krajobraz zaczynał się zmieniać. Teren jakby opadał, a drzewa już nie rosły tak wysoko. Podłoże, z trawiastego, przerodziło się w piaszczyste. Rosły tu gdzieniegdzie kępki trawy, ale i tak nie stanowiły zdecydowaną mniejszość pokrycia gruntu. Na horyzoncie pojawiło się coś jeszcze – ogromny rów w ziemi, a mówiąc ogromny mam na myśli szeroką na dwadzieścia metrów i długą na przynajmniej dwieście metrów przepaść. Tyle że nie był to pierwszy lepszy, wielki dół. Jego końce jakby się wykrzywiały. Wykrzywiały się w ten sposób, że rów wyglądał jak ogromny półksiężyc. - Oto – zakomunikował dumnie Gronit – Dolina Półksiężyca. - Czy mam zlecieć na dół, panie? – zapytał się alchemika Long. - Oczywiście, że tak, przyjacielu – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna – wyląduj na dnie przepaści. Smok Umysłu posłusznie obniżył lot i ruszył ku dnie doliny. Za nim poleciała oczywiście reszta jeźdźców. Na szczęście rozpiętość skrzydeł i Ponocnika, i Longa okazała się na nie aż tak szeroka i smokom udało się zlecieć na dole rowu. Tu dno było zupełnie piaszczyste. Tylko ze ścian wyrastały korzenie, rosnących na szczycie drzew. - „W Dolinie Półksiężyca odnajdź wejście, które tylko gwiazda otworzy.” – zacytował alchemik – wejście... tylko gdzie tu jest wejście. A ty dokąd? – zapytał nagle Czkawkę, który znacznie oddalił się, oczywiście ze Szczerbatkiem, od reszty wędrowców. - Tutaj coś jest – odpowiedział chłopiec, wciąż posuwając się do przodu – jakieś rysunki. Gronit zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, a po chwili machnął ręką na znak, żeby reszta jeźdźców, ze smokami, ruszyła za nim. Usłuchali go oczywiście, w związku z czym, po chwili wszyscy stali niedaleko przyszłego wodza. Na ścianie faktycznie znajdowały się jakieś inskrypcje. Większość z nich to były jakieś znaki, których nawet alchemik nie był w stanie odczytać. Long przypatrywał się im dokładnie, ale po kilku chwilach ze zrezygnowaniem pokiwał głową. Idąc dalej, posuwając się w prawo, można było zaobserwować, że te rysunki jakby dokądś prowadziły. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, poruszali się przytuleni do ściany. No, może nie koniecznie przytuleni do niej, ale w każdym razie szli blisko niej. Po kilku minutach takiego marszu oddalili się od ściany, ponieważ pojawiły się w niej jakieś wgłębienia. Kiedy odsunęli się od ściany, zobaczyli, że jest pięć takich wgłębień. Każde miało mniej więcej półtora metra szerokości i dwa metry wysokości. Były one czymś w rodzaju drzwi, tyle że niemożliwych do otworzenia, ponieważ nie było przy nich żadnej klamki, ani zawiasów. Coś jednak na nich było. Na każdym z kamieni, gdyż mniej więcej pięć centymetrów za wgłobieniem stał wielki głaz, który zasłaniał to co było za nim, jeśli było coś za nim, wyryty był jakiś rysunek. Na pierwszym była jakby jaszczurka, na drugim, czwórka ludzi (oczywiście tzw. „patyczaków”), na trzecim, gwiazda, na czwartym, słońce, a na piątym – trzy faliste linie. - „wejście, które tylko gwiazda otworzy.” – zacytował Czkawka – gwiazda! - Wyjąłeś mi te słowa z ust – uśmiechnął się Gronit i zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie. Po chwili wyciągnął z niej metalową gwiazdę, która znaleźli w zawiniątku. Alchemik położył ją sobie na dłoni, aby dokładniej jej się przyjrzeć i wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Gwiazda zaczęła się kręcić dookoła własnej osi, aż to dłuższe ramie, skierowało się na drzwi. - Ta gwiazda ma wskazywać kierunek – podekscytował się Śledzik. Gronit uśmiechnął się i zbliżył się do kamienia, na którym wyryta była gwiazda. Podniósł rękę, w której trzymał metalowy przedmiot i przyłożył go do wgłębienia w tymże kształcie. Jakaś dziwna siła sprawiła, że przedmiot został przyciągnięty do dziurki. Gwiazda zaczęła się kręcić, aby po chwili odpaść. Kamień zaczął się podnosić. Wkrótce oczom wędrowców ukazała się ciemne wejście, prowadzące w głąb ziemi. Z środka biło zimno i paskudny odór wilgoci zmieszanej ze stęchlizną. - To może ja zostanę na zewnątrz ze smokami – zasugerował speszony Ingerman. - Nie – powiedział alchemik krótko, nim Sączysmark zdążył powiedzieć jakąś obelgę – idziemy wszyscy – tego właśnie Śledzik się obawiał – Long – zwrócił się Gronit do swojego smoka, który posłusznie podszedł do swojego jeźdźca. Mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na nosie i zaczął go głaskać – elen'ar this mankt – ''naraz z jego ręki zaczęło bić jakieś delikatne światło – ''baramin'san elien lorina – blady blask przerodził się w rażące oczy niemalże żółte światło. Trudno było w nie patrzeć, dłużej niż przez dwie sekundy – rewan'os rev ekhlam – blask zaczął powoli gasnąć, aż w końcu znikł – teraz wyczujesz moją obecność i będziesz mógł nas śledzić. Stara sztuczka – dodał z uśmiechem, na widok lekko przerażonych min młodych wikingów. Smok Umysłu schylił lekko łeb i cofnął się kilka kroków w tył. Szczerbatek natomiast podszedł do Czkawki i trącił go pyszczkiem. Nie podobała mu się myśl opuszczenia, na jakiś czas, przyjaciela. Przyszły wódz kleknął przed smokiem i chwycił jego głowę obiema rękoma. - Nie martw się – uspokajał Nocną Furię – wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję. Wichura zaczepiła swoją właścicielkę od tyłu, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Astrid odwróciła się do smoczycy i pogładziła ją po łbie. - Zajmij się nimi – tu spojrzała na pozostałe smoki – a mną się nie przejmuj. Jestem wojowniczką, nie takie rzeczy się robiło. - My się nie będziemy ściskać, co nie Hakokieł. Hakokie... Hakokieł! – Jak się okazało, Sączysmark nie mówił tego do swojego Koszmara Ponocnika, tylko do pustej przestrzeni. Czerwonoczarny smok, zamiast słuchać swojego pana, wolał bawić się korzeniem drzewa, który dyndał kilka metrów nad ziemią. Smok, oparty skrzydłami o ścianę kanionu, podskakiwał do upragnionego korzenia, starając się chwycić go zębami. Jorgenson machnął ręką i odwrócił się w kierunku wejścia do groty. - Nie martw się Sztusia – mówił Śledzik, tuląc się do swojej smoczycy – wrócę w jednym kawałku... mam nadzieję – dodał, patrząc ze strachem na ciemne wejście. Aby dodać mu otuchy, Gronkiel polizał chłopca po twarzy – dziękuję, ty to zawsze wiesz, jak mnie pocieszyć. - Zachowujcie się – powiedział Mieczyk obejmując Jota, po czym wymienił się z siostrą – on przytulał Wyma, ona Jota. - Przez „zachowujcie się” – rzekła Szpadka – brat miał oczywiście na myśli kompletną rozróbę. - Z tymże miłym akcentem – skomentował ostatnie swoja blond dziewczyny Gronit – zapraszam do środka. Oby wszystkie Siły Wyższe czuwały nad nami podczas tej wyprawy. Tak oto kończę pierwsze, podzielone na dwie części, opowiadanie. Część numer dwa postaram się dodać, jak najszybciel. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania